


Henry Bowers is Homophobic

by astromirage



Series: IT but they have powers [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Best Friends, Bowers has strength powers, Crying, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie and Richie are sweet babeys, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Gay Bill Denbrough, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Gay Stanley Uris, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Homophobia, M/M, Richie Tozier & Stanley Uris Are Best Friends, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Richie Tozier, Violence, they all have powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astromirage/pseuds/astromirage
Summary: The one in which they all have powers.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: IT but they have powers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557478
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Henry Bowers is Homophobic

**Author's Note:**

> Eddie- Ice Powers  
> Richie- Fire Powers  
> Stan- Animal Telepathy  
> Mike- Plant/Earth Powers  
> Ben- Light Powers   
> Beverly- Creation of Force fields  
> Bill- Persuasion

"'Che!" Eddie shouts out, from his spot in the Tozier kitchen. 

Richie rushes down the stairs, dressed in a fluorescent, geometrical button up and very ripped jeans, his backpack gripped in his hand. "I'm ready Eddie Spaghetti!" 

Eddie looks up and smiles at the stare he receives from Richie. 

"You're dressed so cute today Eds!" 

Eddie blushes and rubs his hands together. Richie stares at his boyfriend, wearing a collared shirt with a pale rainbow sweater over it and acid washed jeans. His sweater is littered with pride buttons and social equality buttons. 

"You're so soft Eds." he approaches him to kiss him. 

"Thank you 'Che." He responds softly, letting him kiss his cheek, with a small sizzle and fizz. 

"You're always so cold baby." Richie fakes a chill. 

Eddie raises an eyebrow, stands up and holds his hand out for Richie to hold. 

"Well damn Trashmouth, I wonder why." His voice sneers in a sassy tone. 

"I know, I know, ice powers, cold never bothered me anyway, blah, blah, blah." Richie laughs holding his hand, the cold causing his hand to chill. 

"Did you just quote Frozen at me?" Eddie yells out, lunging at Richie. 

"Yes I did baby!" Richie steps back, laughing, still holding tightly onto his hand. 

They fall back into their usual banter as Richie continues to laugh. 

"Ouch Rich! Your fucking hand is too fucking hot!" 

"Oh shit, sorry!" he immediately drops his boyfriends hand and stares at his hand. 

"No, no. Rich, it's okay. It's okay." 

"I'm still sorry." he frowns, reaching down to Eddie's hand. 

Eddie accepts, leaning against him, letting their temperatures mingle and coexist. 

At that moment Maggie and Wentworth Tozier walk down their stairs. 

"You better start walking boys or you'll be late!" Wentworth says lightly. 

"Oh shit! Let's fucking go Eddie Spaghetti!" Richie pulls Eddie out of the house. 

"Richie do not curse!" Maggie nags, walking after her son and his boyfriend. 

"Bye Maggie, bye Wentworth!" Eddie waves goodbye to the two adults at the door. 

Wentworth chuckles and closes the door behind him. 

.・✫・゜・。.

Eddie and Richie walk to school, hand in hand, talking quietly between them. A strong hand grabs onto Richie's backpack and yanks him back into an alley. 

"Fuck, Eds!" Richie yells out, his hand being pulled from his boyfriends'. 

"Let him go Bowers!" Eddie shouts, throwing his bag aside, horrified when Bowers throws Richie against a wall. 

The rest of Henry's gang grabs Eddie by his arms and holds him back before he can go on the offensive. "Let me go!" Eddie struggles against his stronghold. 

"Try anything and we'll snap your arms." one of the goons hisses in Eddie's ear. 

He feels tears run down his cheeks as Bowers beats Richie, throwing around homophobic slurs and insults. Eddie knows that Bowers' and his gangs' strength powers were no match for their powers. It's not like he could do much, with the threat to his arms, and possibly more bodily harm. 

He can only shout and scream and sob as he watches Richie lay, bloody, helpless and near unconscious. The grip on his arms grows in strength and he yelps in pain. 

"This is what happens when you're a fucking flamer." Bowers sneers and drops Richie in front of Eddie. 

Eddie feels a sob claw at his throat and escape his mouth. Henry gets close to Eddie's ear and whispers out a "We'll get you next time, and in front of your fairy boyfriend." 

They drop Eddie's arms and let him fall to the ground, sobbing over Richie's unmoving body. 

They stalk out of the alley and leave him. Eddie pulls Richie into his lap, wiping at the warm blood coming from his many cuts. Eddie couldn't care about the germs in the alley or the germs on the ground while he's sitting. 

His shaking hand pulls out his phone and calls Bill. 

"W-whats up E-Eds?" 

"The alley, b-by the comic book shop. C-can you all come, Bowers beat 'Che really bad." He feels tears fight to come up again. 

"Y-yea. W-we're c-c-coming." 

Eddie hangs up as he sees Richie stir and groan. 

"Hey 'Che." Eddie says gently, caressing his cheek, making him flinch. 

"Ice, need ice." Richie groans out. 

"Yea, yea," Eddie says softly, "Where do you want it?"

"Cheek, ribs, stomach." he responds weakly. 

"You got it." Eddie touches the said spots, letting ice grow and fester.

Richie hums in comfort, his naturally hot body temperature melting the ice already. 

"'Che, your fire powers are melting my ice." 

"Just keep puttin' ice on then Eds." 

"Okay. The losers are on their way, kay?" 

Richie nods, snuggling into Eddie. Eddie applies ice again. 

"I love you Eds." Richie says, melting into Eddie's ice cold touch and shakily wiping away Eddie's free flowing tears. 

"I love you too 'Che." 

Just then the losers skid into the alleyway. They all stand or kneel by Richie's weak form. 

"Haha, hey guys." Richie chuckles out weakly before groaning in pain. 

"Rich, are you okay?" Stan asks, grabbing Eddie's bag, knowing he had a first aid kit. 

"Considering that I just got my ass beat by a homophobic, mullet wearing, dad fucker, I think I'm doing pretty okay." He tries to sit up and immediate falls back into Eddie. 

"I'm gonna call Maggie." Beverly says, pulling out her phone. 

Mike helps Stan, Bill, Ben and Eddie bandage and clean up Richie. Richie hisses as Stan disinfects his cuts. 

"Hey, Maggie, it's Beverly, uh, Richie got beat up on his way to school, we're in the alley by the comic book store." 

"Okay, bye, thanks again Maggie." 

"She's on her way here guys." Bev says, sitting down by Richie's head. 

"Can you guys stop crowding me please? I'm feeling just a little fucking overwhelmed." 

"We're trying to fix you up, we'll be done in a few seconds." Ben says, applying a band aid. 

"Y-yea, w-we're a-a-almost d-d-done." Bill assures, rubbing his arm. 

They all back off when Mike lays him up against a wall for support. "We're done Rich." 

Eddie immediately curls into his side and snuggles against him. "It's okay Eds. I'm alright." 

"I know, but I just like feeling that you're alive." 

"I love you, Eddie Kasprak, even if you're cold, all the fucking time." he says weakly. 

"I love you too, Richie Tozier, even if your stupid fire powers are too hot for me sometimes." Eddie leans up to kiss Richie's cheek. 

The losers stand around them, smiling despite the mood. 

"Are you okay mentally?" Stan asks, ruffling Richie's hair. 

"I think, I just wish I could exist and love Eds freely without some close minded cock sucker beating us up." 

Stan squeezes Bill's hand tighter and leans against him. "Yea. I get it." Bill looks at him and sighs. 

A few weeks ago, Stan had been roughed up when he was on his way to Bill's house, just for dating a boy. 

Eddie feels tears roll down his face again. "I'm so glad you're okay. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't." his voice is teary and 

"It's okay Eds, don't cry." 

Eddie can only curl into him further.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: adasonnycarisi


End file.
